


Meiringen

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triolet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meiringen

**Author's Note:**

> A triolet takes the form ABaAabAB, where lines A and B are repeated, and line a rhyme with A, similarly b with B
> 
> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Egg" challenge

Meiringen, home of the meringue, so sweet  
Meiringen home of the Reichenbach Falls  
Egg whites all frothy and whisked up a treat  
Meiringen, home of the meringue, so sweet  
But also the site where two antagonists meet  
Fight, and descend into death’s hallowed halls  
Meiringen, home of the meringue, so sweet  
Meiringen home of the Reichenbach Falls


End file.
